lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Universe
BIONICLE: Universe is a stop-motion film directed, produced, written and edited by Scott Pincus. Much of the production is based in Philadelphia, where a group led by Toa Tahu looks for the Kanohi Ignika in order to repair Spherus Magna. However, Makuta Teridax has his plans to claim the mask for his own, and both sides are in danger of the Marendar robot, whose code is to kill anyone or anything he finds. The film was later followed by two sequels: BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion ''in 2012 and ''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds ''in 2013. '' Plot The film opens on Spherus Magna, beginning with a summary of the events leading up to the creation of the Mata Nui robot, including the Core War and the creation of the Marendar enforcer to halt the conflict, which ultimately malfunctions and begins to attack even noncombatants of the planet. However, several Matoran and Agori are killed, as well as Zeta Magnus, by an Energized Protodermis tidal wave. After Spherus Magna shatters apart, the crew tasks themselves with finding the Ignika, and they do so many years later in the Arena Iconox but are attacked by the Brotherhood of Makuta. As the battle ends, the leader of the Brotherhood, Teridax, is stunned, and the Marendar robot takes the mask. Tahu and his crew head to Earth in an Order of Mata Nui ship to track Marendar and the mask. Once the ship makes it to Earth/Philadelphia, the pilot, Kardex, has everyone bail out while he accidently crashes the ship into the Bell Atlantic Tower and dies when it collapses. Tahu and his team are greeted by two humans - Nick Carby and Gordon Brixton, and they set off on a journey to find the mask yet again. However, Agent Simon Bowler assembled a small militia to attack the warriors on the John F. Kennedy Boulevard and destroy them. Their mission was futile, although Gresh and Mazeka were captured. In the Brazilian Highlands, the team finds the Ignika but flees when Marendar arrives in the distance. Tahu heads to Philadelphia and has Bowler and his assistant Hector release Gresh and Mazeka. Tahu combined his forces with the humans' in Philadelphia, and a more major battle takes place between them and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Throughout the course of the battle, Nektann is severely injured while Strakk, Stronius, Vultraz, Vamprax, Chirox, Hahrak and Branar are killed. Marendar soon arrives and kills Crosto before locating the Ignika, which is posessed by Nick, at the Comcast Center. Vatos is killed when he tries to intervene, and Marendar is forced into the battle by Tahu while Onua saves the humans. Tahu, Teridax and Marendar battle, with Marendar destroying the Comcast Center and Tahu snatching the Ignika before making a failed attempt to kill Teridax. Moments later, however, he kills the tyrant by plunging his broadsword into his chest, which causes him to explode. Marendar, Corroder and Vican flee while Onua is saved from the Comcast Center's wreckage. Tahu locates an old building as a base, and everyone gathers as he concludes the film. In one of the final scenes, Corroder is seen returning to Destral, foreshadowing the activity of the Brotherhood. Characters *Blaze: The primary Agori in the film, Blaze is stealthy while he sets obstacles ablaze with his Fire abilities. He is the only Agori to survive the film. *Branar: A Rock Tribe Glatorian, Branar is a brave warrior involved in suicidal missions. He was killed by Kiina. *Chirox: A Makuta Phantoka, Chirox shreds apart his foes in seconds, leaving a twisted heap of scrap. He was killed by Takanuva. *Corroder: A vicious Makuta, Corroder is known for his skill in aerial battles. *Crosto: Crosto is an aged character who believes Marendar will return to destroy their civilization. He was incinerated by Marendar. *Grapple: An Agori of water, Grapple is a member of the Bara Magna Search and Rescue Squadron, possessing twin grappling hooks. He was killed during the Core War. *Gresh: Nick Carby's closest friend, and a compassionate ally to Tahu, Gresh will charge into any battle at any time needed. He managed to survive the film. *Hahrak: A Rahkshi of Heat Vision, Hahrak was created by Teridax shortly before the battle in the Arena Iconox. Hahrak was killed by Kiina. *Kardex: A minor character, Kardex is an Order of Mata Nui member. *Kiina: The only Water Glatorian on Tahu's team, Kiina has teamed up with Gresh many times before on their missions. She was killed when his ship crashed. *Marendar: A Baterra-like robot created to stop conflict, Marendar's original programming was defused, sending him into a destructive rampage. He escaped the final battle, although he was greatly injured. *Mazeka: A Ko-Matoran, Mazeka is a spy, sneaking into silent areas full of deadly warriors. He is the main Matoran in the film. He was the only Matoran to have survived the film. *Mecher: A minor character, Mecher is a mechanic from Iconox, notable for repairing vehicles used for the arena's battles. He was killed during the Core War. *Nektann: The Skakdi warlord Nektann is a fierce fighter, ready to do whatever necessary to achieve his goals. He was severely injured by Takanuva, yet survived. *Onua: A Toa of Earth, Onua digs deep on his missions, and ends up playing a large part in the discovery of the Ignika. He managed to survive the final battle. *Sacre: An Ice Agori, Sacre is a retired Glatorian recruiter from the Iconox, skilled in building vehicles. He was killed during the Core War. *Strakk: A battle-craving Glatorian, Strakk will head through any terrain to stop his opponents from causing harm. He was killed by Teridax. *Stronius: The strongest known Rock Tribe Glatorian, Stronius crushes Glatorian opponents in mere seconds. He was killed by Tahu and Kiina. *Tahu: The leader of a ragtag search team, Tahu is a Toa of Fire who wields a heatblade and a Nynrah Ghostblaster. He survives the final battle. *Takanuva: A Toa of Light, Takanuva is Tahu's worthy ally, and his deputy when necessary. He survives the final battle. *Tehutti: A Fonu-Matoran, Tehutti works deep beneath Bara Magna's surface to harvest lava for energy flows in Vulcanus. He was killed in the Core War. *Teridax: The leader of a group hunting for the Ignika, Teridax possesses deadly shadow pwoers. He was supposedly killed by Tahu. *Ternow: A Jungle Agori, Ternow is a hardworking character. He is notable for his ownership of a Cendox. Ternow was killed during the battle in the Arena Iconox by Corroder. *Vamprah: A Makuta Phantoka member, Vamprax strikes objects down from the skies with ease using his electro-blade. He was killed by Vatos. *Vatos: One of Gresh's closest friends, Vatos does whatever it takes to accomplish his mission. He was killed by Marendar. *Vican: A small, cowardly, yet devious Shadow Matoran, Vican rides on Corroder's back for gruesome missions involving his torturous devices. He managed to survive the final battle. *Vultraz: Leader of the Makuta Phantoka, Vultraz claws apart enemies with his lethal talons. He was killed by Takanuva. *Zeta Magnus: An ancient fire Toa, Zeta Magnus supervised the construction around Spherus Magna, and serves as Tahu's mentor. He died during the end of the Core War. *Several Agori *Several Humans *Several Matoran Production On June 29, the first part of the film's prologue was uploaded to YouTube as a preview. In addition to this, two trailers were released on March 21 and May 17, as well as three teaser posters. A prequel miniseries titled The Last Barraki ''was being considered for creation, although it wound up being cancelled. On August 6, 2011, Scott released a new trailer for the film. By August 8, 2011, the Prologue and Chapter 1 were completed. and filming for ''On Being A Champion took place without any plot details being revealed at the time. On August 21, the a day after the expected completion, the film was officially finished. A Wiki user named TheSlicer helped work on the film's special effects, captions and music, and said it would be finished fairly soon. On September 21, TheSlicer announced that the film would be released within the next two weeks, but sadly, would not posess special effects. On November 12, 2011, he stated that the film would be complete within a week, but on November 26 abruptly stated he couldn't finish the project. The film was completed by Scott without TheSlicer, and the first chapter of the film was released on November 28, 2011, and the rest on January 3, 2012. Critical Reception The film received a generally positive reception, as demonstrated with the film on YouTube. It currently has a rating of 75% based on 15 likes and 5 dislikes. Errors *When Marendar lands on the Comcast Center roof in front of Corroder and Vican, and next slide shows Corroder - however, he is standing at the edge of the building where Marendar was. *When Corroder is trapped in plasma rings on the Comcast Center roof, in a scene several seconds later, he was shown without them. Deleted Scenes As shown in the film's final trailer (mistakenly titled the "second-to-last" one), a car that bring soldiers to Philadelphia during the Philadelphia crashes through a brick wall and then into a small building. Scott no longer has the complete footage for this scene, and thus it won't be released. Trivia *The film was originally going to be titled BIONICLE: Reality, although to negative feedback regarding the plot and animation, the project was restarted under the working title of BIONICLE: Universe. See also *''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion'' *''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds'' *''BIONICLE Universe Film Series'' Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:BIONICLE: Universe Category:Films